


My Micro Magic Mess up Man

by MsRedLady



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mages, Magic, Spells & Enchantments, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsRedLady/pseuds/MsRedLady
Summary: How will Denbel's lover ever satisfy him when his magic turns him into a mini man?
Kudos: 4





	My Micro Magic Mess up Man

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt/contest called Kinktober: this work deals with the macro/micro kink. Also, a thank you to my partner Vikmik for coming up with an adorable sassy character like Denbel. Note, these are all our original characters from a roleplay called A Mage's Scorn which we have been writing together. When magic is involved, lots of sexy hi-jinks ensue!

Denbel crept along the fence trying to see in between the planks of wood. His boyfriend, Yvon was supposed to be in the fenced yard having a magic lesson with his mentor (and Denbel’s frenemy) Alistair. Denbel was impatient for Yvon’s lessons to be over because afterwards Yvon had promised him a date. A date really just meant sex.

Denbel had tried to be patient. It was difficult dating a young apprentice. He knew Yvon still had a lot to learn. Though he didn’t necessarily think Alistair was the best teacher out there, Yvon seemed to value their lessons so Denbel normally didn’t make too much of a fuss about it. He just hoped that Alistair wasn’t doing anything annoying like purposely drawing the lesson out in order to encroach upon Yvon and Denbel’s sexy time.

The red headed elf was already in an impatient mood and he was getting further annoyed at the fact that he couldn’t quite see! The fence was just way too high and the pieces of wood were placed too close together. How dare this establishment’s privacy interfere with his plans! Wasn’t Yvon done with his lesson yet? 

Denbel shook his head. He was a mage, wasn’t he? With a flick of his wand, he floated up into the air enough to see over the fence. He immediately spotted Yvon who seemed to be alone. The apprentice was waving his hands in the air muttering to himself probably practicing some sort of incantation. His teacher was nowhere to be seen. Alistair wasn’t shirking his duties, was he?

“Psst, Yvon!” Denbel called over to his boyfriend. Yvon stopped what he was doing and turned towards him. 

“Denbel sir!” Yvon called happily and marched over to him like an oversized puppy. Did he have to be so endearing?

“Where is Alistair? Are you done with your lessons?” the elf asked, still floating behind the fence.

“Oh, no. I’m not done. I was practicing by myself. Alistair suggested I should practice the hand motions and memorize the words before I actually try it out for real.” Yvon moved close to him until they were face to face. The blue haired apprentice smiled so carefreely and he was so close that it made Denbel blush. Like this, it would be so easy to just kiss him despite the fence between them. Yvon must have thought this too because he got a funny look on his face. It was the same funny look he got when he was thinking something perverted, Denbel had learned.

“Hey! I told you to practice! What are you doing flirting over there?” Alistair’s voice interrupted them. Both Yvon and Denbel jumped. Denbel almost lost control of his spell and fell over. He gripped the fence to steady himself.

The blond headed mentor came up behind them followed by his scowling demon-minion-lover-whatever-he-was. The demon looked just as annoyed as his master and Denbel could only imagine it was because Alistair wouldn’t let him kill anybody. “I thought we agreed: I get him during the day for his lessons and you can have him at night for your _dates_.” Alistair drew the word out as if he knew what their dates consisted of. Who knows, he probably did. Not that he had any room to talk, having a **literal demon** for his lover. 

“I was just… checking on things,” Denbel sputtered, not wanting to admit that he was trying to spy on them. Alistiar raised an eyebrow with suspicion. Then his gaze went down to the ground and up to Denbel’s face.

“You could have come in through the gate instead of wasting all that energy climbing fences.”

“I wasn’t climbing fences!” Denbel snapped back.

“How did you get up there then?” Alistair wondered. “I know you’re not that tall.”

“Did you really climb up to check on me?” Yvon asked, his voice full of affection.

“No!” Denbel shot back without thinking. “I mean, I’m using a floating spell.”

“Look, your shortness doesn’t mean you can interrupt my teaching time.”

“You weren’t teaching him anyway. And I’m not that short! This fence is just too tall.”

“Still, that doesn’t change the fact that you can’t have Yvon yet. I’m not done with him.”

“Denbel, you are just the right height,” Yvon assured. “Perfect for hugging,” he said, probably imagining something else perverted.

“I am not that short!” Denbel hissed back embarrassed by whatever Yvon was probably thinking of, especially in front of Alistair. “Maybe you’re just too tall! Did you ever think of that? Do you think I like having to crane my neck to look up at you all the time? Do you think I like having to go on my tiptoes just to be able to kiss you? Huh? Did you ever think of that?” 

That startled Yvon out of whatever fantasy he was in and he looked surprised at the elf. Denbel flushed not really having meant to say all that. “Anyway, I’ll let you finish your lesson! See you tonight!” he said hastily and floated back down to the ground. He hmphed and walked away. Really, he only floated a few millimeters off the ground! Okay maybe it was a few centimeters. Or maybe it was a few decimeters! It was less than a meter at least!

As Denbel was walking away, he didn’t notice Yvon’s expression. Now the blue haired man looked worried. “You don’t think he’s really worried about his height, do you?” he asked Alistair. 

“Who cares about that right now? You need to focus back on your lessons. Now show me the motions you would use for the five different spells I showed you earlier and repeat back to me the incantations for each…”

If only Denbel had seen Yvon’s expression then because he would have known that Yvon would have worried about something he didn’t really need to worry about. The apprentice was still getting used to Alistair’s and Denbel’s banter. The two really knew how to rile the other up. Denbel was more flustered to have been caught interrupting Yvon’s lessons by Alistair than his height. Poor Yvon took it to heart and decided to do something about it. He decided to use magic to fix it. He really shouldn’t have, because Yvon’s spells never, ever went right. Not really. Denbel would have told Yvon not to try anything if he had seen that look because he would have known it would end in disaster.

A few hours later, it was their appointed dating time but Denbel hadn’t seen Yvon. Surely, they were through with lessons now! It was way after dark after all. Alistair had promised that they could spend the nights together without his interference as long as Yvon focused on his lessons during the day. Was Alistair trying to get back on Denbel for his minor interruption? That seemed too petty even for him. 

Denbel made his way to the room at the inn they were sharing, a little grumpy that Yvon hadn’t come to find him by now. Didn’t he want to spend time with him? Denbel figured Yvon had a lot of fun on their “dates” considering he came inside Denbel every time. Sometimes multiple times!

When Denbel entered the room he paused because there was Yvon’s clothes on the floor. So was he already naked and waited in bed? The elf looked over at the bed but it was empty and still made up. Just what was Yvon planning? Was he playing some sort of naked hide and seek? Denbel would never get used to humans and their weird mating customs!

“Yvon?” he asked, still looking around the room. 

“Denbel?” a small voice said. It sounded slightly like Yvon but it was as if his vocal cords had shrunk and he was speaking in a high pitched voice. “Down here!” the squeaky voice said.

Denbel looked down at the pile of clothes and jumped back when something moved within the blue robes. “Yvon, what did you do?” Denbel hissed. “You didn’t turn yourself into a rat, did you?” Denbel felt anger boiling up. This was not the time for Yvon to be messing around with spells. They were supposed to get hot and heavy tonight! If Yvon really did turn himself into a rat then there was genuinely nothing anyone could do to turn him back. Yvon’s magic was of a weird sort that it was usually best to just let the spell take its full course and let it fix itself on its own. No one else had ever had any luck reversing any of Yvon’s misfired spells.

“I messed up a spell,” Yvon’s high pitched voice said, as a small body still fumbled around under his pile of clothes. Denbel didn’t say anything. Yvon sounded apologetic, but he was stating the obvious. When Yvon finally found his way out of the pile of clothes, Denbel was glad to see that he hadn’t turned himself into a rat. He was still human, although he was a tiny human. He barely stood 17 centimeters tall. He was the size of a child’s doll. A naked doll that is.

“Why are you fairy sized?” Denbel said kneeling down to look at his boyfriend closely. 

“Well I… I was going to make myself shorter than you so you wouldn’t have to crane your neck and stand on your tiptoes to kiss me but… the spell went too far… I guess,” he said sadly. “But the spell should only last a few hours!” he added quickly. “That is… I think so…” he mumbled.

Denbel stared down at him. Like this Yvon looked so delicate. It was weird seeing him this size. Everything about him was exactly like Yvon but on a much smaller scale. His voice was no longer deep and manly. His normally lanky arms and legs looked like they could easily be broken with just one wrong move. Even his usually manly chest looked so fragile. His dick was still there dangling in between his legs but now it was so tiny that it would never satisfy the elf.

Denbel sighed and his breath blew the hair on Yvon’s head. “Now why did you go and do a thing like this? Didn’t you know I was looking forward to tonight? Now look at you! How are we supposed to have a date when you’re no bigger than a weed?” Denbel sat on the floor in front of his now tiny lover. “I suppose I’ll have to take you to Alistair to see if he knows how to get you right though I doubt he can. Remember what happened last time we tried to reverse one of your spells? Besides, Alistair probably doesn’t want to be bothered now. No, I guess we’ll just have to wait it out. You’ll return back to normal by the morning, I’m sure.” Denbel moved to get up off the ground.

“Wait! Wait!” squeaky voiced Yvon said, running towards Denbel and placing his body against the elf’s leg. “We can still have date night!”

“Oh yeah? How? Your penis is the size of a needle! I don’t think I will enjoy that.” 

“Maybe I can do another spell that can make certain body parts larger…”

“No… no…” Denbel said scooting away from Yvon feeling a little sick just thinking about his suggestion. “That sounds too disturbing!” His scooting made Yvon fall over onto his back. He quickly sat up.

“Hmm, you’re right. I can try the reverse spell to make myself big again. Or maybe I can shrink you to my size so then we can…”

“No more spells!” Denbel yelled. Yvon covered his ears. “Sorry,” he said quieter since he knew his shouting probably hurt his boyfriend’s eardrums. “But if you do any more spells, you will probably make things worse,” he tried to say this as gently as possible. He loved Yvon but his boyfriend did have a problem with messing up spells. “And I’m not going to do any magic to myself either,” he continued. “We don’t know for sure when you will change back. What if I shrink down to your size and in the middle of sex you suddenly become big again? Then what happens to me? I’ll explode! That’s not exactly how I intend to go.” He shuddered just thinking about it. 

Yvon was quiet too. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his beloved elf. He then went into his sad, down-on-himself, depressive phase. Denbel knew that look. Yvon’s confidence was always super high or super low. There was no inbetween. Right now, it looked like it was on super low. 

“I’m sorry, Denbel… sir,” he said in a voice that was barely a whisper that Denbel almost didn’t hear. “I… I’m always messing up. I promised I’d become a great wizard for you....”

“You’re already a great wizard…” Denbel tried to interrupt. 

“I even ruined our date!” Yvon yelled over him. 

“You’ll just have to make it up to me on our next one… once your normal size and all.”

Yvon was quiet for a moment. He stood up off the ground and hugged himself. Denbel reached down to pat him on the head but stopped because he was afraid of squishing him or at least knocking him over again.

“No!” Yvon decided. 

“No?” Denbel repeated. He didn’t expect him to say that. “What do you mean no?” He wasn’t going to make it up to him next time? That didn’t sound like Yvon. “You’re not going to make it up to me?”

“I’m gonna make it up to you right now!” Yvon shouted up at him. He put his hands on his waist and spread his legs apart. Denbel guessed he was trying to look determined but he was so tiny and also naked that it just looked slightly ridiculous. “I may be this size but I can still make you feel good!” he told him.

Denbel paused as he took in this new challenge from Yvon. Yvon took this moment to climb up onto Denbel’s leg. Denbel stayed still because he was afraid any quick movements would seriously hurt his boyfriend. Yvon walked up his leg and towards his waist. When he reached his shirt, he tried to climb up but struggled. He then reached his arms up towards Denbel. “Pick me up and place me on your shoulder, Denbel! I have an idea!” he said, jumping slightly up towards Denbel.

“Uh… uh… okay…” Denbel said, seriously surprised. Just what did Yvon have planned when he needed Denbel to pick him up? Why did he want to go on his shoulder? What was sexy about that? Plus, the elf was a little nervous at handling such a small Yvon. He gently reached his hand down and loosely wrapped it around his lover. “Are you okay? I don’t want to hurt you. One wrong move and I could kill you without meaning to, you know!” He trembled slightly and then placed Yvon on his shoulder. 

“I’m fine,” Yvon said and climbed up on his shoulder. Denbel looked to the side and now he could see Yvon up close. Yvon smiled at him and placed a tiny hand on his cheek. He was looking at him with so much love. Denbel had always been amazed at how expressive Yvon was. Ah, there was the man he fell in love with. The now small tiny little man…

Denbel smiled back at him as Yvon’s small hand caressed his cheek. His touch was nice but felt like no more than a finger tip. Yvon crept carefully closer to him, keeping balance on his shoulder. Soon Denbel could no longer look at him as he felt Yvon right at his neck, nestling almost in his hair right next to his ear. 

“Denbel,” Yvon said lowly into his ear and the elf gasped because when he spoke like that it was hard to tell that he was tiny. Denbel shivered and he felt Yvon grip at his hair to keep from falling off. Still, the grip wasn’t unpleasant. It didn’t even hurt. “Because I am like this, it is true that I can’t do everything,” Yvon explained. His tiny breath puffed into Denbel’s ear. The slight breeze almost made Denbel shiver again. “So I am going to need your help. Please bring me over to the bed and strip naked for me,” he instructed. 

“But…”

“Please, Denbel sir.” Yvon kissed at his earlobe. Denbel jerked and again Yvon had to grip his hair to keep from falling off.

“It tickles!” Denbel complained. “But all right. I don’t know what you have planned. I don’t want to do anything too weird…” he said. “Here,” he said holding up his hand next to his ear for Yvon to grab on. Yvon jumped into his hand and Denbel again loosely wrapped his fingers around the small form. He then moved his hand towards his chest for Yvon to rest between his hand and chest. He stood up carefully and went to the bed, depositing Yvon softly onto the bedspread. 

The elf looked down at his miniature sized boyfriend and crinkled his nose. He just didn’t see how sex was supposed to work. “You’re not planning to use magic, are you?” he asked. 

“No. Don’t worry!” his boyfriend squeaked at him.

Denbel reached to take his shirt off and paused. “You don’t expect me to do a sort of strip tease, do you?” he asked. 

Yvon paused and looked at Denbel blankly. Surprisingly, the pervert hadn’t thought of that. “I wouldn’t be opposed to it!” he said in an eager super squeaky voice. 

“Well I’m not!” Denbel shot back, the squeaky voice annoying him. He quickly pulled off his shirt. However, when he got to his pants he suddenly felt shy and guilty for snapping at Yvon like that. Maybe he should make taking off his clothes interesting for Yvon. He may be tiny but he was still Yvon after all. For some odd reason, Yvon had always found Denbel’s body fascinating. Sometimes Denbel wondered if Yvon thought about his body more than he did! 

The red head slowly pulled down his trousers. He looked at Yvon to gauge his reaction and saw the horny eagerness on his tiny boyfriend’s face. Denbel blushed and quickly looked away. He gracefully stepped out of his trousers and was in nothing but his silky purple underwear. He hesitated before hooking his thumbs on each side of the underwear and sliding it down. He felt his penis twitch under Yvon’s gaze.

“Now come over here and lie down on the bed,” Yvon instructed. The small human jogged over to the side of the bed so as not to get squished.

“Yvon…” Denbel said hesitating. “I hope you are not planning to use your whole body to plunge inside me or anything. You’re no bigger than my wand and I don’t use my wand that way! Besides, it will probably kill you!” 

Yvon blushed but shook his head. “Don’t worry. That’s not what I had planned anyway. I can make you feel good in other ways so come on, lie down!”

Denbel hesitated again but eventually climbed onto the bed and nervously laid down. He turned his head towards the tiny Yvon wondering what he had planned. “Now what?” he asked. Yvon didn’t answer. Instead, he marched over the covers down Denbel’s side until he was near his hip. Then he reached up and threw himself over Denbel’s leg and climbed over. He weighed so little that his climbing didn’t hurt. It just looked so weird to see Yvon climbing on him like that. 

Now little Yvon was right in between his legs near Denbel’s penis. He couldn’t even see him without lifting his head off the bed a little. By now, Denbel had a pretty clear idea of what Yvon was going to do. Yvon placed one of his tiny hands right on one of the elf’s balls. Denbel tensed and lifted his head up a little more. 

“I can smell you so much better when I am small like this,” Yvon squeaked and moved his head down, Denbel guessed to smell him. This wasn’t exactly the kind of bedroom talk he was used to. 

“Yvon, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“I can make you feel good! I promise!” Yvon shouted back at him. He then moved his hands over Denbel’s penis. The touch was so light and almost teasing as Yvon moved his hands all over Denbel’s penis. He had to walk back and forth to try and touch the elf completely. Denbel craved more but didn’t have the heart to tell Yvon that. His penis was only half mast, craving a stronger touch. Yvon must have sensed that because he changed tactics. This time, he wrapped his arms completely around his penis. He used his arms and body to jerk Denbel off.

That seemed to do the trick. The elf gasped. Yvon must have been happy that he succeeded in making him feel good because he enthusiastically kept at it. He used his whole body to jerk his lover off, squatting down low and then moving upward. It tickled sometimes when Yvon brushed against his balls underneath but surprisingly his whole body technique actually felt pretty good and Denbel had to rest his head back on the bed since it was hurting his neck to keep watching.

The red head felt himself getting fully erect. It was somehow even more hot when he was sure that Yvon’s own erection must be rubbing against his own but it was so small he couldn’t really feel it. He could hear Yvon grunting as he picked up the pace. Apparently, it was a bit of a workout for his boyfriend. Denbel was about to tell him to stop when Yvon did something unexpected. He climbed completely on the elf’s penis and was now rubbing his hands around the tip.

“Gah!” Denbel gasped. It felt really good as Yvon massaged the tip of his penis. Meanwhile, his feet were on top of Denbel’s balls as he pressed his whole weight upon them. Yvon’s body was still rubbing against his length though not as much as before. This time, Denbel knew he wasn’t imagining Yvon bucking and rubbing his own erection against him. Yvon was also kissing or licking him though Denbel could barely feel it. The hands messing around the very tip of his penis was what really felt good. Still, he didn’t think it would be enough to make him cum.

“Yvon…” Denbel whined. A little bit of precum came out and coated Yvon’s hands and arms. This caused the young apprentice to pause for a moment. “Just let me do it…” Denbel whispered. He had the urge to just wrap his own hand around his erection and stroke till he was finished. He couldn’t do that without hurting Yvon though.

“I can do it!” Yvon’s squeaky voice assured. Now that his arms had been covered in precum he could move easier than before. He jumped down off of Denbel before wrapping his arms around him again and began a pace of jerking him off. The elf’s penis twitched but it wasn’t enough. He craved more! 

“Yvon!” he whined again. Yvon paused and wiped some precum onto his chest. Then he got started again. Denbel whimpered as Yvon started a steady pace of lifting his hugging self up around Denbel’s penis and then back down - as if he were doing some weird form of squats. Somehow, Yvon began to speed up even though Denbel knew it must be strenuous. Still, it felt good and Denbel felt himself reach even closer. 

“Almost…” he gasped, not wanting Yvon to stop even though he could hear his boyfriend huffing and puffing. Somehow, Yvon kept up the fast pace and he even squeezed Denbel’s dick even harder in a hug. Denbel could feel the rise and fall of his chest against him. The red headed elf was almost there. He so desperately wanted to just finish himself off. Just a few strokes and he knew he’d be through…

“Aa-yah!” Then finally, he felt himself coming. He closed his eyes and pressed his head back into the bed, his hips bucking automatically. Yvon held onto his erection and somehow kept rubbing against him as he was coming. Unfortunately, it meant he got drenched with Denbel’s “love potion.”

“Oh my god, my god, my god, my god! Yvon!” he gasped when he saw his lover completely covered in sticky whiteness. “I’m sorry! You’re a mess! I can’t believe…. Oh my god!” he gasped sitting up on the bed and scooting away from his lover. Yvon stood up but was beaming up at him from the bed despite having just gotten a huge semen shower.

“I did it!” Yvon squeaked up at him.

“What?” 

“I made you cum despite my size. See? I told you I could make you feel good!” 

The elf just looked down at his boyfriend in disbelief. Did he not worry about the mess covering his body? Why was he so happy about making him cum? It was true it must have been a workout because even now the apprentice was still panting, drawing in huge breaths.

“Never mind about that. Let’s get you cleaned up,” Denbel decided and grabbed the edge of the blanket to try and pat Yvon down. Except it caused Yvon to fall on the bed. Well he needed to clean him off still so he continued to try and wipe him down. 

“Denbel! Stop! It hurts!” his boyfriend squealed and Denbel pulled the blanket away.

“Sorry… sorry. I was just trying to clean you up.” He gently picked his boyfriend up trying to look him over. Yvon was still sticky but the elf was trying to see if he had accidentally broken anything. “Are you okay?” he asked. Nothing appeared to be broken. 

“I’m okay. It was hard to breathe when you did that.”

“I’m sorry.” Denbel now felt bad. Maybe he should fill up a bowl of water to make Yvon a bath. Still, what if he drowned? It wasn’t like the red head would be able to give him mouth to mouth in this form. He looked his boyfriend over and decided. “All right. I’ll lick you clean,” he decided and moved Yvon towards his mouth with his tongue out. He used his tongue to gently clean Yvon’s chest and neck.

“Wait!” Yvon complained. “That is your stuff you are licking!”

“I don’t care. I am going to get you clean.”

“Ah!” Yvon gasped as Denbel cleaned him. A squeaky groan came out of Yvon’s mouth and Denbel found that if he licked around Yvon’s nipples, he really seemed to like that. This was so weird. Not only was he licking his own juices off his boyfriend but he was also pleasuring him with his tongue. His tongue moved lower between Yvon’s legs and he found that his boyfriend was still hard. He pulled away to look at him.

“You haven’t come yet,” he saw. He decided that he would now make Yvon feel good with his tongue. As gently as possible, he licked Yvon between the legs, licking his butt, balls, and erection all in one go. Yvon was making some noises he had never heard him make before. Denbel rarely had a chance to pleasure him with his tongue when Yvon was normal sized. Maybe he should try this again once the spell wore off. 

Yvon’s tiny hands clutched tightly at Denbel’s hand as he licked him. He kept moaning whenever the elf’s tongue passed over his small penis. Denbel swirled his tongue around the small point and then tried to kiss him there. It was turning his boyfriend into a mess because Yvon moaned again and went limp in his hands forgetting to even hold on. Denbel made sure to hold him tight enough so as not to fall but not tight enough to hurt. He knew he would make Yvon cum with less effort than Yvon had used on him. It would probably happen any second now as the stimulation from his tongue seemed too much for Yvon. 

Only all the sudden, the hand that was holding Yvon was suddenly weighed down and Denbel was falling forward. Yvon had suddenly returned to his normal size and the elf landed face down upon his wet and sticky lap. He didn’t have time to be annoyed since he was actually glad that his boyfriend had returned to size. Yvon was sitting awkwardly on the bed not yet used to being big again. 

“You’re back to normal!” Denbel cried, throwing his arms around him and hugging his now normal sized lover. He was still sticky with Denbel’s cum and saliva but that didn’t matter because he was planning on them to get even messier now. He looked up into Yvon’s face and immediately kissed him. That was one thing he couldn’t do very well when their sizes differed. 

The red head held the kiss, moaning, and pressing his body against his lover, now overjoyed that they could have sex like normal. He wouldn’t admit it but he was missing stimulation to his backside. He moved a hand to prod at his backside, wanting to start making himself ready for Yvon. He pulled away from his sticky lover.

“Yvon, now that you are big again, let’s do it like we normally do,” he said, probably looking a little too eager, especially with his hand already trying to widen his own backside.

“Okay,” Yvon agreed. “Just give me a few minutes.” Denbel stopped what he was doing and gave him a quizzical look. Why would they delay? Yvon pointed down to his groin where his penis had now gone soft. Had that been a part of his transformation? It seemed not as Yvon went on to explain, “I came right when I transformed.” So some of that stickiness was Yvon’s stickiness and not Denbel’s. Denbel went right back to working his hole and kissed his lover again, not even caring whose taste he was getting in his mouth. Yvon would get hard again and then they could do it like they normally did. No more weird undersized sex.

A few days later, Alistair was fetching Yvon for his lessons. The blonde nodded to his charge and then turned to Denbel with a smirk. “I heard you’re into small men,” he teased. What? Had Yvon told his master about their little fiasco? How could he? Sure enough, Yvon blushed and looked away from his boyfriend.

“I am not!” Denbel shot back and slammed the door on them both. “I’m only into Yvon,” he said to himself, resting against the door. “No matter what his size.”


End file.
